


No Hurry To Be King!

by Sandboy28



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Battle, Loki disobeys and goes to save his father and brother!, Loki has a premonition, Loki is a diplomat, Loki is spanked, Loki loves his father, Loki's magic works, Odin is kidnapped!, Thor goes to rescue Odin, loki is worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 10:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21456226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Twenty year old Loki is sent to deliver a caution to a King. When Odin follows his son he is captured by hostile forces. Thor goes after his father and leaves Loki behind. Naturally, Loki disobeys and follows him there. Loki saves his father and Thor. Despite his heroics, Loki gets his little rump paddled. Cuteness all around and lots of cuddles!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	No Hurry To Be King!

Twenty year old Loki Odinson, prince of Asgard and second in line for the throne felt himself quite the adult. For months now, he had been trusted with many duties strictly reserved for those with adult authority. So far he had performed skillfully and he was developing a reputation of trustworthiness. Odin had praised his efficiency and even his mother, Frigga had expressed her pride in her handsome and capable son. The young prince met his parents in the Observatory. Odin had dispatched the youth to relay a warning to the denizens of Meridian that warlike aliens from a nearby planet were massing to attack them. He was to broker an alliance with Meridian and a promise of protection.  
Frigga stepped up to her son and straightened his cape, smiling at the handsome young prince. She spotted a trace of milk on his upper lip from his noon meal. She swiped it away with her thumbs smiling warmly. She felt a twinge of sadness at how adult he seemed. The milk moustache was a precious thread back to his childhood that charmed her completely. The youngster was trying so hard to be mature she decided to say nothing about it. A part of her was sad to see the little boy turned man standing before her. “Be careful down there, Loki.” She admonished. “Mind your manners and respect your elders, even if you disagree with them.” Loki squirmed a bit under the parental admonishments.  
“Yes mama.” He replied softly, kissing her cheek. Odin walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
“He’s a young man now, my wife. I am sure he will.” The All Father’s words brought a smile to Loki’s face. He took pride in his father’s view of him as a man.  
“I will papa. I promise.” Heimdall cleared his throat and Loki broke away, standing ready to go. He looked every bit the confident prince. With a small nod, the massive sentry plunged his sword into the lock, sending Loki to Meridian.  
The planet Meridian was beautiful, in the early days of its Springtime. The air was fresh and the Palace, a few hundred feet away looked like something in a story book. He walked across the field, growing slightly nervous. He knew he was in friendly territory and he was relatively safe, but he worried that he could pull this off without mucking it up. As he drew near the huge doors, a pair of guards joined him.  
“Loki Odinson?” The one on the right asked.  
“Yes.” Loki replied simply.  
“Please follow us.” Loki was escorted into the lavish palace. Having grown up in Asgard, he was used to opulence but this was ridiculous! The enormous entrance was festooned with golden statues and fabulous renderings. Everything was marble, gold or glass. He felt like whistling but held his tongue, not wanting to be the poor cousin. At last he reached the throne room. The huge doors opened to reveal a cavernous throne room. Dead center stood a beautiful, golden throne. It was upholstered with red velvet and silk runners. Loki walked up a long, red silk rug which ran from the seat of the throne to the floor on which he now walked. He reached the dais and knelt, bowing his head.  
“My king. I come to serve you.”  
“Rise, young Prince.” The King said, his voice low and rumbling. Loki stood and smiled up at the Monarch. “This is no way to talk.” The man exclaimed, walking down the steps to the waiting Prince. Loki stood, ramrod straight, trying to appear as mature as possible. All the King saw was an impossibly young, frightened boy tasked to do a man’s work. “I am King Roland.” He rumbled, offering his hand.  
“I am Loki, sir.” The young prince took the offered hand.  
“Now we are introduced. Let us retire to my lounge and discuss your mission.” Loki smiled and walked with him. He felt strange going into a lounge with this counterpart of his father. On Asgard he and Thor only visited that lounge to be upended and suffer the sting of his father’s palm. King Roland noticed Loki’s reticence and chuckled.  
“My King?” Loki queried timidly.  
“I know that look. I have six children and I use this room to discipline them.” Loki’s cheeks turned scarlet as the man patted his back. “Don’t worry son. We are here to talk.” The pair sat down facing one another.  
“Your majesty, my father has an urgent warning for you. There are several realms who plan even now to attack your beautiful planet and devastate it. Roland’s expression changed, growing serious. “My father wants you to know that we offer our army to assist you if this should happen.” Loki stopped speaking and sat still, looking Roland in the eyes.  
“Well my goodness.” The King said, leaning forward. “That is an extraordinary offer.” The smile returned to his face and he patted Loki’s thigh. “Please tell your father that I appreciate his help and I would welcome a visit from He and your mother.” Loki released the breath he had been holding and relaxed.  
“Thank you, My King. I will tell them.” 

* * * *

When Loki returned with the good news that his mission was a success Odin was delighted, visiting praise on his diplomatic son. His mother’s reward came in the form of cuddles and loving praise. Loki was over the moons, his back straight as he walked from the Throne Room! He ran into Thor coming the other direction. The young Viking was pleased to see his brother so happy and congratulated him on his success. Loki spent the rest of the day happily resting on his laurels.  
The next day, as Odin prepared to pay Meridian a visit, a feeling began to come over Loki. It was a kind of feeling that he had not experienced since young childhood. For some reason, the thought of his father going to Meridian made him slightly nervous. It made no sense since he had only the day before enjoyed the hospitality of the friendly King. Still, he felt he must tell his father.  
“What are you talking about, Loki? You were there only yesterday.” Odin scoffed, pulling his chest plate on.  
“I know papa but I have a bad feeling.” Loki’s expression was filled with dread and Odin found it hard to dismiss.  
“Loki, Heimdall will be watching when I go. He will be instructed to bring me back at the first sign of trouble. Besides, wouldn’t they have tried to harm you first?”  
“Well, no. Perhaps they wanted to make me feel comfortable to get to you.”  
“Or, perhaps they are truly good people who don’t harm young boys.” Odin smiled and drew Loki in for a hug. “Don’t worry my good son. All will be well.” Loki hugged his father tightly, unable to shake the dark sense of dread he felt.  
In the Observatory, Frigga joined Loki to wish Odin a good journey. She sensed something and frowned, turning to Loki.  
“Loki darling, what’s wrong?” She pulled Loki to her, fussing with his hair.  
“I have a bad feeling mama. I wish papa would not go.” The All Mother frowned and went to Odin.  
“Husband, Loki has a feeling. Perhaps you should stay here…” Odin looked to Loki impatiently.  
“Now your mother is worried. I vow all will be well my son.” He winked and nodded to Heimdall. The sentry pushed the sword in and the deed was done. He stepped off the lock and went to Loki.  
“I will keep your father safe, my young prince. Do not worry.” Loki sighed and turned to Frigga, who was having her own feelings by now. 

* * * *

Odin landed on Meridian only to be surrounded by a phalanx of palace guards. Thinking it was a welcoming committee, he willingly walked to the Palace and was escorted to his audience with King Roland. He was escorted into the massive Throne Room and introduced. Roland smiled and walked down the steps, offering a hand to shake. The second his hand was taken a blinding flash of light and a thunderous crash occurred, nearly knocking both men off their feet! A throng of massive, animal like soldiers grabbed both Roland and Odin and disappeared as quickly as they came!  
Heimdall, who had been watching for trouble flinched when he saw the bolt of energy, taking note of its origin. Before he could even put the sword into the lock and activate the BiFrost both Kings were gone! With Odin gone, Thor was next in line to the throne. Heimdall summoned a guard and ordered him to bring the young prince to the Observatory.  
Thor was breathless and flushed when he ran into the room. Heimdall quickly filled him in.  
“Where did the energy beam come from?” Thor asked.  
“Here.” Heimdall replied, pointing to a minuscule glowing dot in the endless field of stars.  
“Put me down there. Do not allow my brother or mother to follow me.”  
“Yes, My Prince.” Heimdall replied.  
“Guards! Fetch Sif and The Warriors Three. They will accompany me.” The guards flew to comply. Loki passed them on their way out.  
“What has happened?” The young prince asked worriedly.  
“Father and King Roland have been taken off Meridian. I am going to fetch them. You, young man are to stay here with Mother.” Loki’s expression went from worried to angry.  
“No! I will go with you!” Thor grabbed the youth and looked into his eyes.  
“Loki, I need you to stay out of harm’s way brother. If anything happens to me you will be King of Asgard. Mother would never forgive me if I let you go.” Loki relaxed a bit at this.  
“I’m not a child!”  
“I know. You are a young man now and I charge you with a task. While Father is gone I am King and I order you to stay with our mother and keep her safe!” Tears welled up in Loki’s eyes and he hugged Thor.  
“Please be careful.” The young prince said shakily. Thor held him gently and kissed the top of his head.  
“That’s a good boy. Take care of Mama.” Just then the Warriors Three and Sif joined Thor and they were sent into the unknown. Loki put his face into his hands and sobbed. Heimdall  
stepped down from the lock and held him, trying to comfort him. 

* * * *

Odin and Roland sat next to one another, each chained to the bench they were on. The animal like soldiers had Gungnir, and were trying to figure out how to get it to work, to the amusement of the All Father.  
“What do you animals want of us?” Odin asked brazenly.  
“Your armies are ours now.” The creature growled.  
“Never! Neither of our Armies will stop until you are wiped out and when they do, I will wipe you out of existence!” The animal soldier backhanded Odin, getting a wry smile from him. “Your fate is sealed.” The All Father said.  
“Perhaps we should try to find out what their ultimate plans are.” Roland said under his voice.  
“It’s clear my friend. They mean to take out Worlds over.” Odin replied quietly. 

* * * *

“Loki, you must obey Thor!” Frigga said worriedly. Loki was pacing like a tiger, seething as he itched to join his brother.  
“I cannot help it, mama. I want to help. I could use my magic to save them.” Frigga went to her youngest son, taking his face in her soft hands.  
“Your father and brother are capable warriors. Try to relax and keep a cool head. Nothing can be gained through rash actions.” Loki walked away, balling his fists and striking the air with them. A growl escaped his throat.  
“I will go mad if I am forced to wait!” Loki shouted suddenly. Frigga frowned and drew near him.  
“Loki, I understand your frustration but if you don’t calm down I am going to spank your bottom!” Loki turned to her, his brows knit. As adult as he fancied himself, the threat of a spanking had the power to settle him down.  
“I’m sorry mama but I am so upset!” He suddenly burst into hot, frustrated tears. Frigga gathered him into her arms  
“Mama knows my darling. But you must understand that true wisdom is knowing when to obey orders. I need you here and so does Asgard. Don’t forget that you are King while Odin and Thor are gone.” That last bit went through Loki like a sword! He instantly calmed down and a sly smile graced his handsome face.  
“Mother, as King of Asgard I have decided to follow my father and brother into battle.” He turned and walked to the Observatory, leaving Frigga open mouthed and shocked! Heimdall met the young prince as he entered the room. He held his hand out shaking his head.  
“My prince…”  
“King, Heimdall. With my father and brother off World I am King and I order you to put me down on that planet immediately!”  
“I will obey…My King, but it is ill advised.”  
“Yes, yes, I know.” He stepped onto the platform and disappeared as his mother ran into the room.  
Loki landed in the middle of a huge crowd of the animal-like warriors! One of them tried to grab him but he duplicated himself and slipped their grasp! He walked into the building where he was sure his father and brother were being held. Every soldier who got in his way was treated to a deadly ice blade. They were falling by the dozens! The young prince strode into the room to find his father, brother and King Roland all chained to a bench! He aimed his staff at the chains and they broke away instantly. He looked skyward and Heimdall snatched the three of them up and landed them on Asgard. Odin had Heimdall target their planet and he wiped it out of existence!  
Loki hugged his father and brother, grinning and triumphant!  
“Loki, you have saved us all. For that you will be rewarded. You will also accompany me to the lounge for a proper tanning for disobeying me!” Loki’s face fell. Roland chuckled and put a hand on Odin’s shoulder.  
“Take it easy on the boy, Odin. He was very brave for doing what he did.”  
“I realize this. I am very proud of him. Make yourself comfortable. We will return.” Odin grabbed Loki’s wrist and frog marched him to the Lounge. Once inside, he took Loki’s battle vest off and laid it on the sofa and sat down, dragging his son across his lap. Loki didn’t struggle and was strangely silent.  
“Why so quiet Loki?” He asked.  
“I know I deserve this papa. I’m just glad you are home and safe.” Odin smiled and patted his son’s upturned little rump. He gently peeled Loki’s leggings down and administered a stingy but gentle spanking. Odin smiled as he disciplined his brave son, treasuring his sweet warmth over his knees. His heart was filled with love for his son and he was thankful the boy was alive and unhurt. He metered the swats, being careful to only sting the soft, pert little cheeks but not to hurt them. Loki squeaked and yelped when the sting became too much but he did not cry. Odin rubbed the pink and well spanked little bottom lovingly.  
“There now. That’s my good boy.” He purred as his obedient son lay across his knees having his bare and very adorable little bottom soothed. “Papa is proud of you my son, but you must never do such a thing again. Asgard needs a king to count upon and I know that you would be a good one.” Despite the sting, Loki smiled at this as Odin gently righted his leggings and drew him into a hug. His bottom stung but he was overjoyed to have his beloved father back home. He reached back to rub and Odin chuckled.  
“Poor little fellow. Papa loves you.”  
“I love you too papa.” Loki replied, hugging his father. They walked out together and joined Thor and Roland. “Thor, I’m sorry I disobeyed you.”  
“Well, you paid for it, Little One. I forgive you.” Thor pulled Loki into a hug.  
“Well I am grateful to the brave young prince.” Roland announced, patting Loki’s back. You will make a good King some day, young one.” The man purred. Loki smiled up at him.  
King Roland ended up making fast friends with Odin and became a good and faithful friend to Asgard. He always made a point to praise Loki. For his part, Loki resolved to enjoy his time as a prince, for he could not imagine a better King than his father.


End file.
